The Little Prince
by jungminra
Summary: Tentang Woozi dan pangeran kecilnya. Apakah cinta dapat mengubah persahabatan mereka? Soonhoo Woozi Hoshi GS!


**Cast : Lee Jihoon X Kwon Soonyoung**

 **GS for Jihoon &Wonwoo**

Sebuah gedung sekolah tepatnya ditengah – tengah keraimaian kota seoul sudah ramai oleh murid yang sudah datang sejak tadi. Tak kecuali seorang yeoja yang tak banyak bicara itu. Siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Bukan karena dia seorang yang dingin atau pendiam, memang dia itu pintar tapi kepintarannya tak membuatnya bisa terkenal seperti anak lain, ia terkenal karena ia bisa bersahabat dan dekat dengan seorang yang menjadi idola di sekolahnya, Kwon Soonyoung atau terkenal juga dengan nama Hoshi. Membayangkan namanya saja sering membuatnya tersenyum sendiri bagaimana tidak? Ia bisa dekat dengan seorang namja yang tampan juga pintar. Banyak yeoja yang iri dengannya, Lee Jihoon atau sering dipanggil Woozi

"YA! LEE JIHOON" sebuah suara mengagetkan yeoja tadi, untung saja tak banyak yang melihatnya. Bukan karena apa – apa hanya saja ia tak mau orang lain melihatnya dengan Hoshi. Ia tidak ingin kejadian berberapa hari lalu terulang kembali, kejadian dimana ia mendapatkan perlakuan tak mengenakkan dari fans Hoshi

"Wae Hoshi? _"_ ucap Woozi singkat, dia memang dingin dan tak banyak bicara, itu sedikit membuat teman – temannya heran bagaimana seorang Kwon Soonyoung bisa dekat dengannya

"Ada waktu nanti pulang sekolah? Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang menajubkan Woozi _._ Pasti kau akan terkejut" ucap Hoshi sambil tertawa

"Ne, nanti aku usahakan. Setelah dari perpustkaan" ucap Woozi sambil melihat jalan didepannya, ia enggan untuk melihat orang disampingnya ini

"Apakah kau harus ketempat itu lagi Woozi? Aku heran bagaimana seorang yeoja bisa nyaman berada ditempat seperti itu, biasanya yeoja lebih suka mengrobol didalam kelas atau kantin" ucap Hoshi panjang lebar

"Apa kau melihatku sebagai seorang yeoja? _"_ ucap Woozi sembari meninggalkan Hoshi yang masih mematung ditempatnya

'Jangan bertindak seperti itu Woozi bagaimana kalau Hoshi menyadari sesuatu, kau memang bodoh' ucap Woozi didalam hatinya. Memang ia senang bisa dekat dengan Hoshi, tapi apa jadinya jika kedekatannya membuatnya canggung. Awalnya memang terasa biasa tapi bagaimanapun ia juga seorang wanita yang bisa merasakan sebuah rasa yang sering orang lain bilang 'cinta'. Perlakuan Hoshi yang sangat berbeda dimata Woozi membuatnya meraskan hal itu. Semua perlakuan itu bertambah indah setiap harinya, membuat Woozi susah untuk melupakannya.

"Annyeong Woozi" ucap salah satu teman Woozi, yang dibalas dengan senyum ramahnya

"Annyeong Wonwoo" ucap Woozi sambil mendudukan diri di sebuah kursi deretan ke dua, belum sempat dia berbicara dengan teman yang tadi menyapanya suara seorang yang ia kenal mengagetkannya

"YA! LEE JIHOON APA YANG KAU MAKSUD TADI? APAKAH KAU SEORANG NAMJA?" Woozi yang mendengarnya hanya memasang wajah datarnya, walaupun teman sekelasnya menertawainya

"Memalukan" ucap Woozi pelan, membuat orang yang berada disebelahnya menengok kearahnya

"Apa yang kau ucapkan tadi kepada si Hoshi? Ini sangat konyol apa dia mengira kau seorang _transgender?_ "

"Aku hanya bertanya kepadanya apa ia mengangapku sebagai seorang yeoja"

"Woozi apa kau menyukai Hoshi? Sehingga kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan muka serius yang membuat Woozi gugup

"Eh? Ti.. tidak mungkin, untuk apa aku menyukainya"

"Bercanda Woozi, mengapa reaksimu begitu?" ucap Wonwoo sambil tertawa melihat reaksi temannnya

Walaupun Hoshi sering membuat Woozi merasa malu atas tingkah konyolnya, tetapi Woozi tetap senang setidaknya ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk berada didekatnya walaupun Woozi khawatir mungkin suatu saat ia harus menghilang dari hidup Hoshi

Sesuai dengan janjinya, Woozi menemani Hoshi yang katanya mempunyai suatu yang akan membuatnya terkejut. Woozi sudah menunggu sekitar 30 menit diperpustakaan sekolahnya. Tak ada tanda kehadiran Hoshi selama ia menunggu, tak biasanya Hoshi bersikap seperti ini. Tapi Woozi tetap saja bersikap biasa walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat kawatir.

"Woozi" ucap seorang namja yang membuat Woozi menengok kearah suara, akhirnya Hoshi datang. Itu membuat Woozi tersenyum tanpa ia sadari.

"Wae? Sudah selesai urusanmu?" ucap Woozi sambil memperhatikan namja yang akan duduk didepannya

"Hm.. maafkan aku tadi tugas ku menumpuk dan mereka tidak mau mengalah untuk menunda mengerjakannya. Memang susah untuk kerja kelompok"

"Kau selalu seperti itu, malas untuk berkerja kelompok"

"Sudahlah. Woozi ayo kita pergi" ucap Hoshi yang membuat Woozi menjadi patung, bukan karena percakapannya hanya saja karena tangannya digengam oleh pangeran kecilnya Hoshi

Setelah ia tersadar dari lamunannya yang berfikir macam – macam entah ia akan mendapatkan kejutan apa dari temannya sejak kecil ini, atau ia akan mendapatkan pengakuan cinta? Indah bukan bayangannya. Ia sudah tiba diatab sekolahnya, ini adalah tempat favorit Hoshi

"Woozi _"_

"Ne, ada apa Hoshi?"

"Hm... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu... aku menyukai sesorang dan aku akan berusaha mendapatkan hatinya"

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Wonwoo kau tau teman dudukmu itu berhasil mencuri hatiku.. aku pun tak percaya"

"Won.. Wonwoo?"

"Iya.. aku akan menyatakannya nanti sewaktu ia pulang ekstra musik, aku tidak sabar" mendengar ucapan Hoshi entah kenapa badan Woozi tersasa lemas, matanya memanas dan ia sudah berkerja keras agar air matanya tak turun membasahi pipinya

"Ehm.. Hoshi aku ha.. harus pergi temanku mengabariku bahwa ia sakit, aku harus kesana" ucap Woozi sambil lari dari hadapan Hoshi, ia tak mau Hoshi tau keadaannya sekarang. Karena baginya tak penting Hoshi tau, asalkan ia bisa bersamanya ia tak masalah jika harus mengorbankan perasaannya sekalipun

"YAK! SIAPA TEMANMU? AKU TAU SEMUA TEMANMU" teriak Hoshi khawatir, ia tidak bisa melihat raut wajah Woozi karena sejak ia selesai bicara Woozi langsung menundukkan wajahnya, merasa tidak ditanggapi Hoshi hanya bisa berharap bahwa Woozi akan baik – baik saja

Suasana sekolah sudah mulai sepi tak ada lagi orang yang berlalu lalang melewati lapangan basket yang Hoshi tepati sekarang. Hoshi sedari tadi masih memikirkan Woozi, padahal sebenarnya ia sekarang harus menyatakan cintanya kepada Wonwoo seorang teman Woozi. Hoshi sebenarnya berharap Woozi akan berada disampingnya sekarang, untuk sekedar menyemangatinya. Akan tetapi ia salah, kenyataan tak seindah harapannya

"Hoshi _?"_

"Woozi?" ucap Hoshi refleks saat ia mendengar namanya dipanggil, dan Hoshi langsung mendongakkan kepalanya melihat seorang yeoja berada didepannya

"Aku bukan Woozi, aku Wonwoo apa kau sudah lupa namaku?" ucap Wonwoo seraya tertawa kecil

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya..." belum sempat Hoshi meneruskan kalimatnya, Wonwoo sudah memotongnya seperti ia tau bahwa Hoshi akan mengatakan sesuatu kebohongan

"Tidak apa – apa tenang saja. Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?"ucap Wonwoo langsung membuat hati Hoshi berdebar – debar dua kali lipat dari biasanya

"Wonwoo aku menyukaimu, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" ucap Hoshi tegas, membuat Wonwoo yang tadi tertawa langsung berubah menjadi serius untuk berberapa saat akan tetapi kemudian langsung berubah menjadi wajahnya yang biasa, senyumnya masih setia terukir diwajahnya

"Apa kau tak tau perasaan mu sendiri Hoshi _?"_ ucap Wonwoo membuat Hoshi binggung karena ia merasa otaknya sudah tidak berjalan dengan normal

"Ma.. maksudmu apa?" ujar Hoshi seraya melihat yeoja didepannya dengan tatapan penuh permintaan kejelasan

"Kau itu menyukai Woozi, bukan aku. Kau hanya mengagumiku" ucap Wonwoo yang membuat Hoshi bertambah binggung

TBC~


End file.
